


Step into Christmas

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, Christmas tree farm, F/M, George is adorable as always, Luna is Luna, OTP Advent Calendar, picking christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Luna wanted to find the perfect Christmas tree and George is there to help her found what she is looking for — and more!
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/George Weasley
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Kudos: 10





	Step into Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand we starting this! It's going to be 25 days with fanfictions with 5 of my OTPs and let's begin with these two adorable people: George Weasley and Luna Lovegood
> 
> Based on this prompt: I work at the Christmas tree lot and you just had to pick the heaviest tree there, didn’t you au

<

**_Step into Christmas_ **

* * *

George Weasley loved to work at the Christmas tree lot; he always met the weirdest customers ever, and he learned a thing or two from them that he never thought he would. He felt like all the employers were like a family — a weird, dysfunctional family, but still, a family. 

They used to joke around, fight with each other when they didn’t want to attend to a customer — or when they really wanted to help a customer pick out their tree. When George won one of those fights, he decided it was Lady Fate helping him during the Christmas season.

She was a petite girl with long blonde hair, which perfectly framed her face. She stood there looking at the trees around her, looking giddy; George couldn’t help but smile seeing her so happy. 

“You’re having a  _ wonderful _ time looking at the trees, aren’t you?” George asked, walking over to the blonde. He couldn’t help but think that she looked like a Christmas angel sent down to him. 

“It’s the most wonderful time of the year!” the blonde replied sweetly, and George smiled as bright as a Christmas tree. “I love to come here and pick my own tree; I usually come with my dad, but this year, it’s only me.”

“Don’t worry, fair maiden, I’m here to help!” George practically yelled, puffing his chest out and making the blonde laugh. He liked the sound of her joyous laughter; it was infectious. “For I happen to be an expert on Christmas trees”

“So I came to the right place after all.” The blonde laughed a musical laugh that made George’s insides tingle. “I’m Luna, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Luna, I’m George, but you can call me  _ your saviour _ ,” George said, taking Luna’s hand and kissing it, making her laugh. “Do you already have a tree in mind, or can I show you around and you can tell me what catches your fancy?”

“I don’t have a tree in mind — I like to walk around and see which tree is going to ask me to take it home with me,” Luna said, her eyes sparkling. She had such a sweet smile that George couldn’t find it in himself to tell her he found that a little weird. 

“Sure, whatever you say.” George smiled, thinking that Luna was the most unique girl he had ever met. “Do you want to start walking and see if something speaks to you?”

“I would love to!” Luna beamed, and without thinking, she grabbed George’s hand and started to walk through the Christmas tree lot. 

The girl amazed him as she dragged him all over the place, looking for something that “sparkled” — her words. George had never met someone like her, and he intended to discover more about her, even if he found it a little weird that she was  _ talking _ to the trees they passed on the way. 

“I think I found it! George! This is my tree!” Luna exclaimed, jumping on the spot and clapping, which brought a smile to George’s face. 

“Alright then, Luna. Let’s grab this baby and bring her to your car,” George said, crouching to grab the base of the tree. Everything was going fine until George almost fell on his back under the weight of the tree. “For fudge’s sake, woman, you  _ had _ to choose the heaviest tree there is, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry, George, I never thought the perfect tree would be so heavy,” Luna said, biting her lip. “I guess I can choose another tree.”

“No, no, you choose this tree for a reason, so you’re going to get your perfect tree,” George said, feeling bad for making Luna doubt her choice. “I just need a minute to figure out how I’m going to lift this. Just give me a minute.”

George then started to walk around the tree, thinking of how he was going to pick the damn tree all by himself because he was too stubborn to ask anyone for help. And because he didn’t want Luna to think that he couldn’t pick a tree just because it was a little heavier than he was used to.

“You can do it, George, I have faith in you,” Luna said to encourage the redhead, and it worked. He stopped and took a deep breath, crouched again and  _ finally  _ lifted the tree, without falling over the other trees like the first time that he picked a tree up.

“The snuggle is real,” George muttered through gritted teeth, at which Luna laughed, and he almost didn’t feel the weight of the tree —  _ almost _ . 

George followed Luna all the way back to her car; it was true they hadn’t taken too long to find the tree Luna wanted, but the way back took twice as long — because George paused every five steps to take a deep breath, trying not to put the tree on the ground. He wanted to impress Luna with his ‘strength’. So, he sucked it up and stumbled all the way to her car, wishing he had agreed to go to the gym with his older brothers when they had asked him.

“My car is right around the corner, it’s not too far now,” Luna said, sensing that George was about to drop the tree any minute now. “Thank you for bringing the tree all the way down, you didn’t need to do that.”

“Actually, I had to do it. It’s in my job description, and it wasn’t any trouble at all,” George said almost breathlessly. He saw some black spots in front of his eyes, but he wasn’t going to say anything. “I hope you enjoy decorating this tree, it’s one of my favourite parts of the holidays.”

“Mine too! I can’t wait to buy some new ornaments to put up, and I'm even trying to make some of my own,” Luna said almost off-handedly. “This is my car — you can put it on the roof.”

George almost sagged in relief, but he wasn’t going to show Luna how relieved he was to finally put the tree down. He tied it to the roof of her car so the tree wouldn't tumble off while she was driving. Even though he was relieved to let go of the heavy tree, he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Luna; there was something about her that attracted George to her like a moth to a flame.

“Hey, Luna, are you going to buy your ornaments now?” George asked, not looking at her while they returned for her to pay the bill. 

“Yeah, I was thinking of going to the shop that’s right next door… Why?” Luna asked, looking at George. 

George took a deep breath, and before he lost his courage, he said what had been on his mind ever since she had entered the lot. “Do you want to grab a coffee with me? My shift ends in half an hour.”

Luna beamed at him, smiling wider than before — something George never thought was possible. But her smile gave him hope that she was going to say yes to his invitation, and he wasn’t wrong. 

“I would  _ love _ to! I’ll just go and buy some ornaments, and then, I will meet you here,” Luna said, excitement running through her veins. 

“Okay, I’ll just change my clothes and I’ll meet you at the entrance.” George couldn’t believe that this gorgeous girl was going out with him — it was a Christmas miracle. 

“It’s a date!” Luna surprised George once more by inching forward and kissing his cheek. “Bye, George, see you in half an hour!”

“Bye,” George said lamely, watching the blonde go. Putting his hand on the cheek she had kissed, he couldn’t help but sigh. It was the best way to start the Christmas season. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, I made a playlist for this series
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2fSHFSerYjneJRrR49ALPm?si=hp9EIueXSD6UGllzQyjUIw


End file.
